Kingdom of another world
by adhitya nogami
Summary: Enam sahabat yang terjebak di dunia misterius, di mana di sana keadaannya seperti abad pertengahan di Eropa, serta di sana sihir dan hal berbau dongeng adalah hal yang biasa, dan yang paling mengejutkan, mereka di ramalkan yang akan merubah dunia itu, akankah mereka berhasil?/chap 3 up! Terpisah/ RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Anoter of world?!

**Kingdom of anoher world**

**By: Adhitya Nogami**

**Desclaimer : Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media**

**Ranting : T**

**Genre: Adventure, Fantasy**

**Warning : Gaje, alur gak nentu, abal, typo bertebaran, ada sedikit humor dan romance(sedikit kok), OOC, masih banyak hal yang kurang.**

**Summary : Enam sahabat yang terjebak di dunia misterius, dimana di sana keadaannya seperti abad pertengahan di Eropa, serta disana Sihir dan hal-hal berbau dongeng adalah hal yang biasa, dan yang paling mengejutkan, mereka di ramalkan yang akan merubah dunia itu, akankah Mereka berhasil?**

**Normal PoV**

"Len-kun ?" Suara seorang cewe berambut twintail hijau tosca dengan warna pupil mata yang senada dengan rambutnya, Hatsune Miku, memecahkan kesunyian di dalam perpustakaan sekolah.

"Ada apa Miku-chan?" Orang yang di panggil Len tadi berbalik bertanya sambil terus melirik ke arah bukunya, terlihat dari mata azure yang sedikit tertutup oleh rambut pirangnya yang ia ikat ponitail kecil, ia seakan tidak peduli dengan sapaan dari sang teman dekatnya.

"Lagi baca buku apa sih? Serius amat?" Tanya Miku dengan perasaan kepo serta nada suara yang sedikit kesal, mungkin karna dia bosan karna tidak ada teman ngobrol(Loh? Kan di dalam perpus?).

"Sejarah Eropa." Ucap Len datar.

"Apa serunya? Seru juga baca komik atau novel?" Ucap Miku sebal sambil menggelembungkan pipinya.

'degg' tiba-tiba Len meraksakan sesuatu, entah apa itu tapi itu membuat hatinya tak tenang, "Miku, ayo kita kembali ke kelas! Perasaan ku tidak enak." Len langsung menarik tangan Miku, dan langsung menuju tempat keluar dari perpustakaan berbentuk seperti labirin, karna telalu banyak rak-rak buku di sana.

"ahh? Baiklah." Ucap Miku yang pasrah lengannya di tarik oleh Len.

.

.

Kriinggg …

Terdengar suara bel sekolah _Yamaha High School _berdering satu kali, menandakan bahwa pelajaran telah selesai, dan semua siswa di perbolehkan untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

"Hoy! Len disini!" Teriak seorang laki-laki berambut biru dengan syal di lehernya, yang sekarang ada di gerbang pintu sekolah.

Len yang meliat teman birunya itu langsung menghampirinya. "Ada apa Kaito?" Tanya Len setelah ia sampai ke tempat orang bernama Kaito tersebut.

"Kau tidak bersama yang lain?" Tanya Kaito keheranan.

"Ah, Miku dan Luka sedang piket, dan Rin sedang membeli jeruk di kantin," Ucap Len dengan singkat, "Lalu mana Gakupo?" Len berbalik bertanya pada Kaito.

"Ahh, dia sedang mengambil tugas dari Kiyoteru-sensei, sebentar lagi juga kesini," Ucap Kaito dengan santai, "eh Len hari ini aku bosan nih di rumah, gimana kalau kita pergi ke bukit belakang gedung Crypton? Katanya ada orang yang menemukan bunga langka di sana."

"Hm? Tidak biasanya kau memperhatikan bunga. Biasanyakan hanya eskrim yang ada di otakmu?" Tanya Len keheranan dan sedikit menyindir Kaito.

Kaito yang mendengarnya hanya memperlihatkan wajahnya yang kesal pada Len, "Kau juga sama kan? Yang ada di otakmu itu hanya pisang?" Kaito tidak ingin kalah dengan Len.

"Ah sudahlah, oke kita pergi tapi gak berdua kan?" Len akhirnya mengalah dengan sedikit kesal.

Kaito hanya tersenyum puas meliat kekesalan Len, "Ya gak lah, sama teman-teman yang lain," Ucap kaito cepat.

"Len-kun! Kaito-kun!" Terlihat seorang gadis berambut honey blonde sebahu dengan pita besar seperti kelinci dan empat jepit rambut yang ada pada poninya, sedang berlari menuju dua orang laki-laki yang sedang membicarakan soal bunga langka.

"Ah, Rin-chan, kau mau ikut ke bukit belakang gedung Crypton? Katanya ada bunga langka di sana," Ucap kaito yang sedang merayu Rin agar dia ikut juga, "Len juga ikut loh." Tambah Kaito.

Mendengar Len akan ikut, Rin langsung menatap Len, "Boleh kan?" Tanya Rin dengan sedikit memelas, membuat Len sedikit risih.

"Iya-iya boleh, tapi JANGAN jauh-jauh dariku!" Pinta Len, dengan sedikit menekankan kata 'Jangan', karna Rin sering terpisah dari orang-orang saat dia jalan-jalan atau berpergian ke suatu tempat yang belum ia kenal, Membuat Len kerepotan untuk mencarinya.

"Siap Bos!" Ucap Rin senang sabil menatap Len senang.

"Kalian Semua!" Kali ini datang dua orang perempuan yang satu berambut pink panjang, Megurine Luka dan satu lagi si twintail hijau tosca Miku Hatsune, sedang berjalan menuju Len, Kaito, dan Rin.

"Ahh! Miku-chan, Luka-chan, sudah beres ya?" Tanya Rin dengan senyuman riang, mungkin karna Len yang memperbolehkan dia ikut, Rin memang suka jalan-jalan, tapi karna sering terpisah, dia jadi dilarang oleh teman terdekatnya 'Len'.

"Ya! Ahh, lelah sekali hari ini, aku perlu menghirup udara bebas, seperti pegunungan atau lautan," Ucap Miku sambil merentangkan tangan ke atas, "Luka-chan, hari ini mau kemana?" Tanya Miku masih melakukan perenggangan tangan(?) karna lelahnya itu.

"Mmm? Hari ini ya? Aku gak punya acara tuh," Ucapnya sambil mengingat-ningat apakah ada acara atau tidak.

"Bagus lah! Ayo kita pergi ke tempat sejuk!" Ajak Miku, sambil narik-narik baju Luka.

"Tapi tempat seperti itu ada di mana?" Tanya Luka.

"Ee—hh itu…"

Melihat Miku kebingungan seperti itu, kaito pun angkat bicara "Gimana kalau kalian ikut dengan kami?"

"Ehh? Kemana?" Tanya Luka dan Miku berbarengan.

"Ke bukit belakang gedung crypton di ujung kota itu, mau ya?" Bujuk kaito pada Luka dan Miku.

"ya, oke lah aku ikut." Miku pun akhirnya mau.

"Aku juga, sekalian mau lihat Bunga _the freeze of Rose _lagi," Ucap Luka yang sekarang tertarik akan ucapan Kaito.

"Ah, kau sudah melihatnya ya Luka-chan?" Kali ini Rin yang berkicau.

"ya, begitulah, aku pernah pergi bersama Luki-kun," Ucap luka, dan sontak membuat yang lain terkejut, mendengar perkataan Luka.

"apa?! Bukannya Luki itu menghilang tiga bulan yang lalu?" Len yang tadi hanya diam, kini mengeluarkan suaranya di sertai rasa terkejut dan binggung.

"Ya sebelum ia menghilang," Kata Luka sambil menundukan kepalanya ke bawah.

"ah, maaf Luka-chan, aku hanya terkejut, aku tidak bermaksud untuk itu, mendengar Luki itu .." Ucap Len yang sedikit menyesal telah menanyakan soal pria bernama Luki.

"Tak apa Len-kun," Ucap Luka yang tadi wajahnya terlihat sedih sekarang berubah menjadi senyuman hangat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang, lalu kita berkumpul jam satu siang di gedung crypton," Ucap Kaito menginstruksikan agar mereka segera bersiap untuk perjalanan mereka.

'oke !" Teriak mereka berbarengan, dan mulai berjalan pulang.

"Mina-san! Tunggu aku!" Teriak seseorang, terlihat dari perawakannya dia tinggi dengan rambut ponytail panjang berwarna ungu, sontak membuat para character vocaloid yang tadi berniat pulang, terhenti seketika dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ah, gakupo-kun!" Balas Luka sambil Melambaikan tangannya ke arah orang bernama gakupo tersebut.

Gakupo pun berlari menuju tempat mereka berdiri, "Hosh… hosh… hosh… Hei Kaito! Kau hosh.. hosh… kenapa kau meninggalkan ku?" Tanya gakupo ngos-ngoshan.

"Kau, kenapa Gakupo? Bicara itu pelan-pelan." Ucap Len, sambil memperhatikan kelakuan gaje Gakupo.

"Lah, kau sendiri lama banget ngambil tugas doang?" Kata Kaito.

"Ah, sudahlah, Kalian semua ikut kan?" Tanya Gakupo pada semuanya (Min Kaito).

"Ikut? Maksudmu ke bukit? Ya kami semua ikut." Ucap Len sebagai perwakilan menjawab.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang." Ajak gakupo pada semuanya.

.

.

.

Jam satu siang, mereka sudah berkumpul di depan gedung pencakar langit, Crypton Media, dan di belakangnya ada sebuah bukit yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan di puncak bukit tersebut ada sebuah pohon Sakura besar, menghiasi puncak bukit tersebut. Terlihat mereka akan segera berangkat ke puncak bukit tersebut.

"Ayo, berangkat! Aku suda tidak sabar ingin melihat _freeze of rose,_"

"Kaito, kau bersemangat sekali ya?" Ucap Miku melihat temannya itu begitu semangat.

"Dia memang begitu," Ucap Len dan Gakupo berbarengan.

"Len-kun! Boleh aku ke sana?" Kata Rin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kaca etalase, yang berdampingan dengan gedung Crypton.

"Gak Rin, sudah ku bilang kan? Jangan jauh-jauh dari ku!" Ucap Len sedikit membentak, mendengar itu Rin hanya bisa menggelembungkan pipinya sambil kesal.

"Luki-kun? Apa aku bisa menemukan mu sekarang?" Luka tertunduk dan bergumam, sepertinya tujuan dia ikut dalam perjalanan ini untuk mencari seseorang bernama Luki.

"Ah, Luka-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap gakupo yang sedari tadi berada di samping Luka, mungkin dia mendengar apa yang Luka gumamkan.

"Ah, tidak Gakupo-kun, hehehe," Ucap Luka yang sekarang memberikan senyuman hangat pada Gakupo.

"hhm," Gakupo hanya tersenyum kebingungan akan tingkah Luka, 'Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?' setidaknya itulah yang ada di benak gakupo.

"Baiklah Berangkat !" Teriak Kaito, dan semuanya mulai melakukan perjalanan mereka.

.

.

"Akhirnya sampai juga!" Ucap kaito yang sudah berbaring di tanah puncak bukit tersebut.

"Kaito! Apa kau menemukannya di situ?" Tanya Gakupo yang sedang mecari-cari sesuatu.

"Entah lah, kita kan baru sampai, kenapa buru-buru mencari bunga itu?" Balas Kaito.

"Hei! aku menemukannya di sini!" Teriak Miku.

Sontak teriakan Miku tersebut membuat para vocaloid berlari menuju Miku.

"Mana aku mau lihat!"

"Rin-chan hati-hati!"

"Gakupo-kun tunggu aku"

"Awas! Aku pengen Lihat!"

Itulah setidaknya keributan mereka disana, Rin berlari, Len mengejarnya, Gakupo lari ninggalin Luka, dan Kaito teriak-teriak gaje.

"Ini!, cantik sekali," ucap mereka berbarengan(Min Miku), Bunga mawar aneh berwarna biru dan juga sedikit beku oleh es, padahal di Tokyo sekarang sedang musim panas, Membuat mereka merasa aneh tetapi kagum akan bunga itu.

"Hei kenapa mawar ini di selimuti es, dan berwarna biru?" Tanya Rin yang mulai membuka percakapan setelah memandang ke unikan dari sang bunga.

"Itu lah mengapa bunga ini di manakan _the freeze of rose,_" Jelas Luka.

"Rin! Sudah jangan di sentuh!" Ucap Len memperingati Rin yang mulai menyentuh bunga itu.

"Ah, bunga ini seperti tanaman merambat, Lihat sepertinya inti bunga ini ada di sana," Ucap Luka sambil menunjuk rambatan Bunga mawar biru itu.

"Ayo kita ikuti!" Ucap Kaito bersemangat, dan langsung berlari mengikuti rambatan bunga itu.

"Eh, Kaito-kun tunggu aku!" Ucap Miku yang langsung mengejar Kaito.

Melihat Miku yang mengejar Kaito, Luka pun ikut mengikuti Miku, "Miku-chan aku ikut!"

"Luka-chan? Tunggu!" Kali ini Gakupo yang mengikuti Luka.

"Rin-chan! Jangan pergi sendirian aku ikut!" Ucap Len mengejar Rin yang udah mulai keluar kebiasaannya, jalan gak bilang-bilang.

.

"Miku, Kaito? Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Gakupo, yang baru sampai, sudah di kagetkan oleh keanehan dua temannya itu.

"Gakupo-kun, mereka kenapa?" Luka malah bertanya pada Gakupo, sambil menunjuk Miku dan Kaito.

"Entah lah, ayo kita dekati!" Seru Gakupo dan langsung menarik tangan Luka, yang ditarik hanya menuruti dan di tambah muka yang sedikit memerah.

"Ehh?!" Ucap mereka (Luka dan Gakupo) setelah mereka mendekati Miku dan Kaito.

"Rin! Tunggu, sudah ku bilangkan? Jangan berkeliaran sembarangan?" Teriak Len yang kini sudah ada di samping Rin.

"Hei, Len-kun, kenapa mereka melamun memandang batang pohon sakura itu?" Tanya Rin sambil menunjuk empat temannya yang sedikit agak jauh di tempat ia berdiri, "Dan hey! Lihat pohon sakura itu! Mekar dan berwarna biru di selimuti es, seperti mawar tadi!" Tambah Rin sambil menengok ke arah Len.

"Ada yang tidak beres, Rin! Kita harus ke sana, dan HATI-HATI!" Ucap Len menekankan kata 'HATI-HATI' pada akhir kalimatnya.

Len dan Rin pun sampai, di tempat ke empat orang yang sedang melamun itu. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Rin dan Len, melihat sebuah lubang yang lumayan besar di antara batang pohon sakura aneh itu, dan akhirnya mereka pun ikut terhanyut, dan ikut serta melamun melihat lubang itu.

"Apa ini?" Suara itu berasal dari Miku, yang berhasil memecahkan kesunyian dan lamunan kelima temannya itu.

"Entah lah, ayo kita cek," Ucap Kaito yang mulai memasuki lubang tersebut.

"Tunggu Kaito! Apa tak berbahaya?" Peringat Gakupo.

"Ini satu-satunya jalan, untuk mengetahui ini berbahaya atau tidak!" Kaito terus melanjutkan hingga masuk kedalam lubang tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kaito!" Teriak Len yang masih di dekat lubang tersebut.

"Teman-teman! Coba ke sini, ada sesuatu yang aneh!" Teriak Kaito, membuat yang lain penasaran dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk memasuki lubang tersebut.

Sesampainya di dalam lubang, mereka semua terkejut( Min Kaito) melihat apa yang ada di dalam lubang tersebut. Mereka melihat sebuah hutan yang lebat, tanahnya di selimuti oleh salju, serta pepohonannya beku oleh es, dan mereka melihat banyak sekali bunga mawar yang sama seperti yang di temukan Miku.

"Lihat! Bunga seperti yang di temukan Miku beitu banyak disini." Kata Kaito yang akan memetik bunga tersebut.

"Jangan petik bunga itu!" Suara tersebut terdengar oleh semuanya serta mengurugkan niat Kaito memetik bunga tersebut, dan tiba-tiba muncul sesosok hewan putih seperti salju, hewan tersebut berbentuk seperti serigala.

"Sudah kubilang kan! Jangan petik bunga itu!" Ucap hewan serigala tersebut.

Sontak mereka semua terkejut akan kehadiran Serigala tersebut, bahkan mereka ketakutan saat serigala tersebut berbicara.

"Serigala itu bicara!" Teriak Kaito, sambil menunjuk serigala putih itu.

"Len Aku takut!" Ucap Rin sambil bersembunyi di balik punggung Len.

"Tenang lah Rin!" Ucap Len menenagkan Rin.

"Kenapa kami tidak ble mengambil bunga ini?" Kali ini Gakupo memberanikan diri berbicara pada sang serigala.

"Bunga itu salah satu bunga suci!" Bentak sang serigala, " sepertinya kalian, bukan berasal dari dunia ini ya?" Tanya sang serigala.

"Ah, ya emangnya ini dunia apa?" Tanya Luka berhati-hati agar tak di bentak seperti Gakupo.

"Ini another world, daerah Kingdom of snow, dan kalian berada di daerah terlarang hutan mawar suci." Ucap sang serigala, "Lebih baik kalian bertemu dulu dengan Raja, ayo ikut aku!" Ajak Serigala itu.

"Raja? Jadi di dalam sebuah batang pohon ada Kerajaan ya?" Ucap Kaito sedikit meledek (berani juga).

'blleetekk' Gakupo memukul kepala Kaito "Ini bukan waktunya bercanda Bakaito!" Ucap Gakupo dengan kesal dengan di tandai munculnya perempatan di kepalanya.

"Aww, Baka Gakupo, sakit tau!" Ucap Kaito kesal.

"Apa kami bisa mempercayai mu? Hei serigala putih!" Ucap Len mungkin bisa di sebut teriakan.

"Kau, bocah pirang! Jangan memangil nama spesies ku! Aku punya nama, namaku Yugo." Ucapnya, serigala itu bernama Yugo.

"Ah, maaf atas kelancangan teman kami Yugo-san, jadi apa kami bisa kembali ke dunia asal kami?" Ucap Luka, sambil menjitak kepala Len, Len hanya kesal dan Rin tertawa kecil.

"huh! Entah lah, lebih baik kalian ikut aku dulu ke kerajaan snow, kita harus menemui Raja Rinto."

"Eh, emang lubang tadi.." Ucap gakupo memotong perkataannya, dan menengok ke arah mereka masuk ke dunia aneh ini, "Lubangnya hilang!" Gakupo melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apa!" Ucap semuanya kaget, terkecuali Luka yang sudah menyadarinya dari tadi.

"Terus, gimana kita pulang?" Tanya Rin.

"Kita harus mencari jalan keluar dari dunia ini." Ucap Len dengan tatapan serius.

"Sudah kubilangkan! Kita harus ke Kerajaan Snow!" Teriak Yugo si serigala putih.

"Gimana? Siapa tahu jika sudah di sana kita bisa menemukan jalan pulang?" Tanya Miku pada semuanya.

"Baiklah kita kesana, dan saat perjalanan tetaplah bersama!" Ucap Len memberikan instruksi pada semuannya.

"Jika Kalian sudah siap, kita berangkat sekarang!" Ucap Yugo.

"Ya, kami siap, ayo teman-teman!" Perintah Kaito yang mulai bersemangat kembali, dan mereka pun mulai berangkat menuju kingdom of Snow.

.

.

.

Mereka telah tiba di dipan gerbang istana Snow, instana tersebut berbentuk seperti kebanyakan istana pada jaman abad pertengahan tetapi yang membedakan adalah istana tersebut berwarna putih salju, dan tanah-tanah di sekitarnya di selimuti oleh salju.

"Yugo si penjaga daerah terlarang, ada apa anda ke sini?" Tanya satu dari dua penjaga gerbang, penampilan mereka seperti ksatria.

"Aku mendapatkan orang asing," Ucap Yugo dengan santai.

"Jadi sekarang daerah kita yang mendapat orang-orang asing?" Tanya penjaga yang satunya lagi.

"Ya, begitu lah, boleh aku masuk?" Pinta Yugo pada kedua penjaga tersebut.

"Ya, tentu!" Ucap mereka berbarengan, sambil mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"ayo!" Seru Yugo pada para vocaloid yang terlupakan saat perbincangan tadi.

"baik!" Ucap mereka berbarengan.

.

Mereka tiba di tempat Raja duduk di singgasananya, dan mereka terkagum-kagum melihat tempat yang mereka berdiri sekarang, bagaimana tidak kagum? Di dalam ruang Raja tersebut di hiasi dengan ornamen-ornamen yang terbuat dari es, dan di belakang singgasana Raja ada kaca raksasa yang terbuat dari es dengan ukiran-ukiran gambar yang tidak mereka mengerti.

"Salam Raja-ku! Hamba datang ke sini membawa ke enam orang asing yang datang dari pohon suci," Ucap Yugo sambil berlutut pada sang Raja dan di ikuti oleh para Vocaloid.

Sang Raja yang memiliki rambut kuning pirang yang di hiasi mahkota dan mata yang senada dengan rambutnya serta memiliki wajah yang sangat muda sebagai Raja, menyambut hangat mereka.

"Berdiri lah kalian semua!" Sang Raja menyuruh mereka beridiri, "Salam, warga asing, merupakan suatu kehormatan aku bisa menerima kalian di sini." Sambutnya dengan hangat.

"Terima kasih yang muliya, mohon maaf bisakah anda memberi tahu kami ini dunia apa?" Ucap Kaito dengan sopannya.

"Dunia Ini? Hahaha, baiklah aku akan memberitahu kalian," Ucapnya sedikit tertawa, lalu dia melanjutkan perkataanya, "Baiklah, Dunia ini bernama Another of world, dunia ini memiliki empat kerajaan besar, yang pertama kerajaan yang ku pengan ini kerajaan Snow, kedua kerajaan Phoenix, ketiga kerajaan Cerberus, dan kerajaan Canis. Tetapi setelah kehadiran tiga orang dalam ramalan, yang tersisa hanya Kerajaan kami." Ucap Sang Raja yang tadinya bermuka ceria, kini berubah menjadi Serius.

"Anoter of world?!" Ucap Len dalam hatinya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada tiga Kerajaan yang lainnya, dan siapa tiga orang dalam ramalan itu?." Tanya Rin dengan rasa penasaran.

"Rin! Jangan memotong perkataan Raja!" Ucap Len memperingati Rin.

"Tak apa, Anak pirang, tiga orang yang di ramalkan itu, aku belum pernah meliatnya secara lansung, aku hanya mendengar dari para penjaga perbatasan wilayah, dan tiga orang itu yang akan menghancurkan tiga kerajaan menurut ramalan yang ada pada relief batu lima elemen." Sang Raja menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Ah, apakah ada jalan menuju dunia yang bernama bumi?" Tanya Gakupo.

Mendengar pertanyaan Gakupo, sang Raja sedikit terkejut, "Bumi ya? Aku tidak bisa membantu banyak kepada kalian, tapi ambil lah kunci ini," Ucap sang Raja, dan memberikannya pada Gakupo, karna lokasi mereka berdekatan.

"Lalu kita harus kemana setelah ini?' Ucap Miku yang tadi hanya terdiam mendengarkan cerita dari sang Raja.

"Kalian harus mencari pintu dari kunci itu, pintu itu akan membawa kalian kembali ke bumi," Ucap sang Raja.

"Apa?" Teriak semuanya.

"Tapi, Yang muliya, dari mana kami harus mulai mencari pintu itu? Sedangkan dunia ini luas?" Tanya Len yang saat ini sangat kebingungan.

"Pergilah ke Batu lima elemen yang ada di barat, di sana akan ada yang membantu kalian," Perintah sang Raja

"Baiklah, Sepertinya kami harus segera ke sana, kami mohon pamit yang muliya," Ucap Kaito, sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Tunggu! Jalan itu terlalu berbahaya jika tidak membawa senjata," Ucap sang Raja memperingati, "Yugo! Aku punya tugas untuk mu," Teriak sang Raja.

"Iya Tuan! Perintahmu adalah tugas untuk ku," Ucap Yugo mantap.

"Bukannya, Keinginan mu adalah perintah untuk ku?" Gumam Luka sambil tertawa kecil.

Gakupo mendengar hal itu, hanya tersenyum sambil memandangi wajah manis Luka 'Luka kau itu Lucu' itulah yang ada di pikiran Gakupo sekarang ini.

"Baiklah! Ayo Berangkat !" Ucap Kaito semangat.

"Dia Mulai Lagi." Ucap Semuanya sweatdrop.

Mereka pun memulai perjalanan menuju Batu Lima Elemen, Apa yang akan mereka temukan selama mereka mencari jalan keluar dari dunia ini?

**Bersambung …**

Note:

Phoenix adalah hewan mitologi berbentuk seperti burung merak atau elang dengan ekor berapi (kalau gak salah)

Cerberus adalah hewan berkepala tiga dan berbentuk seperti anjing, saya di sini menggunakan Cerberus yang ada di Game Devil May Cry 3, Cerberus yang di selimuti Es seperti beku itu loh.

Canis adalah nama latin dari serigala.

Yosh! Yosh! Yosh! Ini Fic kedua ku! Gomen fic pertama amuradul, tapi ini juga sama ya? Ah, di sini juga muncul OC saya yang bernama Yugo meski dia serigala nanti jadi manusia kok, fic ini terinspirasi dari film Narnia, yang dunia di dalam lemari, ya sedikit di modifikasi. Yosh! mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika fic ini kurang, dan terimakasih untuk mau membaca fic saya! Tolong Review agar Fic ini menjadi lebih bagus lagi.

Sampai jumpa di chapter 2 ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Ramalan

**Kingdom of anoher world**

**By: Adhitya Nogami**

**Desclaimer : Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media**

**Ranting : T**

**Genre: Adventure, Fantasy**

**Warning : Gaje, alur gak nentu, abal, typo bertebaran, ada sedikit humor dan romance(sedikit kok), OOC, masih banyak hal yang kurang.**

**Summary : Enam sahabat yang terjebak di dunia misterius, dimana di sana keadaannya seperti abad pertengahan di Eropa, serta disana Sihir dan hal-hal berbau dongeng adalah hal yang biasa, dan yang paling mengejutkan, mereka di ramalkan yang akan merubah dunia itu, akankah Mereka berhasil?**

**Normal PoV**

"Satu .. dua .. satu .. dua .." Terlihat Kaito sedang loncat-loncat gaje di depan gerbang istana Snow, dan tingkahlakunya itu membuat semua yang meliatnya sweatdrop seketika.

"Kaito-kun, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Miku yang masih sweatdrop.

Mendengar Pertanyaan Miku, Kaito langsung berhenti melakukan kegiatan gajenya itu, "Ah, aku sedang melakukan pemanasan sebelum melakukan perjalanan ini Miku-chan," Ucapnya pada Miku.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita berangkat!" Ucap Len yang berada paling depan, tapi sekarang Len terlihat gelisah sambil melihat ke segera arah, dan berbalik ke arah orang-orang yang ada di belakangnya lalu mengitung satu persatu orang di sana, "Satu..Dua..Tiga..Empat..Lima.. Sudah kuduga!"

"Ada apa Len-kun?" Tanya Luka keheranan akan prilaku Len.

"RIN HILANG!" Teriak Len histeris.

Mereka semua langsung menghitung orang-orang yang ada dan ternyata benar jumlah mereka keseluruhan ada enam orang, seharusnya kan tujuh orang dengan Rin.

"Kyyaa! Rin-chan dimana kau?" Miku berteriak-teriak ke segala arah.

Meliat miku seperti itu, yang lain juga ikutan.

"Rin-chan?"

"Rin kemari lah aku punya jeruk,"

Perkataan terakhir dari si Gakupo bikin semua sweatdrop.

Yugo serigala putih seputih salju menenangkan mereka, dan berkata, "Tenang lah, aku tau bau gadis pirang itu! Dia tidak jauh dari sini ayo kita kejar!" Yugo langsung berlari menuju ke suatu tempat.

"Ah, baiklah ayo!" Ucap Len yang langsung mengikuti Yugo, dan di ikuti oleh yang lain.

Di sisi lain, Rin ternyata berada di sebuah pasar yang lumayan besar, tetapi yang aneh di pasar itu banyak sekali barang-barang yang dianggap aneh oleh Rin, mungkin jika teman-temannya ada di sini mereka juga akan bersependapat dengan Rin.

"Wahh, indah sekali!" Kata Rin yang mendekat pada salah satu toko di sana, dia sedang meliat sebuah bola berwarna putih seperti mutiara.

"Silahkan, masih banyak yang seperti itu dan peralatan sihir yang lainnya," Ucap pedagang wanita yang menyambut Rin dengan ramah.

"Sihir?" Gumam Rin sedikit terkejut.

"Rin!" Terdengar suara dari belakang Rin, dia melihat Len yang sedang berlari menuju dirinya dan langsung memeluk Rin, "syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, aku sudah bilangkan jangan pergi sendirian!" Bisik Len pada telinga Rin.

"Len…?" Tanya Rin sepelan mungkin.

Len hanya terdiam dan meneteskan beberapa air mata, meski tidak begitu banyak yang ia keluarkan, tetap saja itu membuat Rin terlihat khawatir padanya.

"Len, sudahlah aku baik-baik saja," Ucap Rin sambil melepas pelukan Len, terilhat Len hanya tertunduk mungkin karna perasaan malu, khawatir, marah, dan senang yang bercampur aduk.

Sekarang Len tidak memikirkan tentang dirinya yang sudah menjadi pusat perhatian, oleh orang-orang yang melewat maupun teman-temannya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Rin dan Len, tapi dia hanya memikirkan ingatannya dengan seseorang.

***flash back on***

"Apa? Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanya Len pada seorang pria di depannya.

Orang itu hanya terlihat dari belakang, dari rambutnya yang berwarna hitam dan perawakan yang hampir sama dengan Len, "Aku harus pergi menuju takdir ku, Len kau satu-satunya orang yang ku percayai, tolong jaga dia, tolong jaga Rin untuk ku!"

"Baiklah! Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik, sampai kau kembali dari takdir mu itu …." Ucap Len dengan tatapan serius pada sang pria.

Sang pria hanya terdiam beberapa saat dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Len. Len hanya bisa melihat si pria mulai menghilang dari pandangannya, "Aku akan menunggu sampai kau kembali…" Len menggantung perkataannya, dan mulai berjalan berlawanan arah dengan si pria, "Rei-san.." Ucap Len melanjutkan perkataannya.

***Flash back off***

"Maaf .." Ucap Len sepelan mungkin.

Rin medengar apa yang di katakan Len, "Len kau tidak perlu minta maaf, ini memang salah ku, yang tak pernah mendengarkan perkataan mu, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf pada mu," ucap Rin, membuat Rin mengingat kenangan dia dengan Len, kenangan saat Rin pertama kali melihat Len menangis karnanya.

***Flash back on***

"Len? Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja!" Kata Rin yang waktu itu berada di sebuah hutan bersama Len yang sedang menangis pelan.

"Maaf Rin.." Len bergumam sangat pelan.

Rin yang mendengar gumaman Len langsung memeluk Len dan berbisik, "Sudahlah, jangan menangis onii-chan,"

"Rin ..?" Len sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Rin tadi.

"Len, semenjak kau selalu mengawasiku dari sifat buruk ku, kau sudah ku anggap sebagai kakak sendiri," Ucap Rin mempererat pelukannya begitu juga Len yang mempererat pelukannya.

***Flash back off***

"Onii-chan sudahlah," Ucap Rin memberi senyuman.

Len memperhatikan wajah Rin yang sedang tersenyum di depannya, "Behertilah memberi wajah menyebalkan itu," gerutu Len yang terlihat sebal tapi sebenarnya senang.

"Hahahaha! Len-kun kau Lucu!" Rin hanya tertawa melihat Len kembali seperti biasa.

Rin, mengampiri teman-temannya bersama Len, "Teman-teman ayo kita berangkat! Aku ingin segera keluar dari sini hehe," Kata Rin sambil tertawa garing.

"Rin kau membuat kami khawatir!" Ucap Luka, yang dari tadi terlupakan.

"Hahaha, gomen Luka-chan," Ucap Rin yan tertawa garing.

"Baiklah semua sudah berkumpul, lebih baik kita segera berangkat!" Perintah Yugo.

"Baiklah! Ayoo!" Teriak Kaito.

"Ayo!" Tambah yang lain.

.

.

Tak terasa perjalanan mereka sudah setengah perjalanan, sekarang mereka berada di dalam hutan, dan suasana perjalanan mereka begitu terasa sunyi, tak ada yang berbicara, mereka terlihat sedang asik dengan pikiran mereka sendiri, sampai tiba-tiba Yugo berhenti berjalan.

"Ada apa Yugo?" Ujar Kaito yang ada di belakangnya.

"Bau ini ..," Yugo menggantung perkataannya, tiba-tiba sebuah anak panah melesat dari arah depan mereka, "Semuanya merunduk!" Teriak Yugo, sontak yang lain pun merunduk dengan perasaan khawatir.

"kyaa!" Jerit semuanya.

"grrr, siapa di sana!" Gertak Yugo dengan posisi siaga menyerang.

Setelah gertakan itu, tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dari balik pohon, terlihat dari gendernya dia adalah seorang wanita, tetapi yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah dia memiliki sayap, ya dia memiliki sayap transparan yang indah di balik jubah abu-abu bermotif emasnya, "Hohoho, sepertinya aku salah mengira kalau kalian musuh ya?" ucapnya.

"Hmm, sepertinya kau merubah bau mu ya? Aku hampir tidak mengenalmu Mayu," Ujar Yugo.

"Ya begitulah, karna para ksatria Canis teal mencariku," sahutnya, saat ia medekat ternyata ia membawa sebuah kampak dan anak panah di pinggangnya, "Sepertinya aku lancang tidak memperkenalkan diri," Ucapnya sambil menatap horor pada para vocaloid, yang di tatap wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

Saat wanita itu berbicara, Kaito melihat telinganya berbentuk runcing, "Di—aa Elf," gumam Kaito terbata-bata.

"Mereka tidak sopan ya? Memangil nama Ras! Aku punya nama, namaku Mayu," Ujar wanita bernama Mayu itu, yang di ajak kenalan Cuma nganguk-nganguk doang.

"Mereka bukan dari dunia kita, Raja Rinto menyuruhku untuk mengantar mereka ke Batu Lima Elemen,"

"Sepertinya kau beruntung bertemu dengan ku," Ucap Mayu.

"Ya, baiklah sepertinya akan lebih cepat jika dengan kau," Balas Yugo.

"Kalau begitu ayo!"

.

.

Di ujung hutan ada sebuah padang rumput yang luas di tengahnya terdapat lima batu raksasa berbentuk persegi membentuk lingkaran dengan rapih, di tengahnya ada sebuah singasana dari batu yang di duduki seorang wanita dengan makota yang indah, terlihat di ujung hutan atau perbatasan antara hutan dan padang rumput tersebut para Vocaloid dan dua makhluk yang berbeda ras sedang menuju Batu tersebut.

"Wah, tempat-tempat di sini sungguh indah, Rasa penatku menjadi Hilang," Teriak Miku, sambil merentangkan tangannya ke atas dan melipatnya ke bahu.

Kaito yang ada di sampingnya memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang di buat Miku, "Ya kau benar," Ucap Kaito yang mengikuti gerakan Miku.

Gakupo sedang melihat wajah Luka yang dari awal perjalanan selalu melamun dengan tatapan kosong, membuat pecinta terong ini merasa khawatir, dan sepertinya dia sudah kelewatan penasaran, "Luka apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Ahh, tidak, tidak apa-apa kok, hehehe," Ucap Luka dengan tertawa garing.

"Hmm, semoga begitu," Balas Gakupo singkat.

"Len?" Tanya Rin sepelan-pelannya.

"Hmm?" Ucap Len singkat, sangat singkat.

"Kau masih marah ya?" Tanya Rin dengan perasaan yang khawatir.

Len yang medengarnya langsung menatap Rin, dan menaikan sebelah halisnya, "Bukanya aku yang bertanya begitu Rin?" Ucap Len dengan menatap Rin dengan serius.

"Aku tidak marah kok," Ucap Rin dengan senyuman hangat.

"Baguslah, sekarang hati ku tenang," Len membalas senyuman Rin itu.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan batu tersebut, mereka di sambut dengan ramah oleh sang Ratu di singasananya, "Wah, ada tamu ya, ada keperluan apa nih?" Tanya sang Ratu dengan ramah, Ratu itu sangat ramah dan juga di lihat dari wajahnya seperti semuran dengan para Vocaloid, mahkotanya yang indah menghiasi rambut pirang pony tail panjangnya.

"Ah, maaf Ratu Lenka, saya datang kesini untuk mengantarkan surat dari Raja Rinto," Ucap Yugo, "Hey Len, berikan suratnya!" Perintah Yugo.

"Ah-h b-aik," Len mengambil gulungan itu lalu memberikannya pada Ratu, "Ehh?" Len begitu keheranan melihat wajah sang Ratu.

"Lelaki sialan itu masih ingat dengan ku ya, kupikir dia sudah melupakan ku dan bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain," Ucap sang Ratu dengan pesimis.

"Tentu saja tidak yang mulya, dia beitu merindukan anda di sampingnya Ratu,"

Sang Ratu membaca gulungan tersebut, setelah beberapa lama dia mulai berkata lagi, " Mayu, ajak mereka ke Ruang Ramalan, ingat! Jangan di ajak ke ruang komputer nanti pada buka facebook lagi!" Perintahnya pada Mayu si Elf.

'Narsis bener' Batin mereka sweatdrop.

"Ah Baiklah yang mulya," Ucapnya, selanjutnya dia merapalkan tangannya dan juga bergumam sesuatu, setelah itu satu petak tanah di belakang Mayu, tiba-tiba roboh dan membentuk tangga ke bawah, dan di ujung tangga tersebut terdapat pintu, "Nah, silakan masuk kedalam pintu itu," Ajak Mayu pada para Vocaloid.

"Baiklah," Ucap mereka berbarengan.

"Tunggu, Yugo kau tetap di sini, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan pada mu," Cegat sang Ratu, "Kalian mah masuk aja ntar aku nyusul," Lanjut sang Ratu.

'Dia itu ..?' Batin Len dalam hatinya.

"Ya sudah ayo!" Ucap Kaito.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam, setelah tidak ada siapapun kecuali sang Ratu dan Yugo, sang Ratu pun memulai percakapan, "Hei, aku mau tahu, apa si bodoh Rinto itu selalu bersama wanita saat aku tidak ada," Tanya sang Ratu Kepo.

"Tentu saja tidak Ratu, sejak anda meninggalkannya dia begitu sedih, tapi dia begitu senang setelah ternyata dia menemukan anak-anak itu," Ujar balik Yugo.

"Ah, begitu ya? Sepertinya mereka benar-benar orang dalam ramalan, kau tahu dua anak pirang itu?"

"Ya yang mulya, mereka memiliki Aura Canis yang sangat besar," Jelas Yugo.

Sang Ratu hanya mengangguk, "Sepertinya kau juga harus ikut mereka, tapi kau tak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika begitu, lebi baik kau jadi manusia lagi saja," Saran sang Ratu, sambil mengeluarkan sebuah botol yang bentuknya unik, di dalamnya ada sebuah cairan berwarna merah, "Bagaimana?" Tanya sang Ratu yang meneteskan beberapa tetesan cairan itu ke tanah.

"Ah baiklah yang mulya, aku akan mlakukannya, karna kau juga Ratu dari kerajaan Snow, maka kau juga adalah Ratu ku," Ucap Yugo yang mulai menjilati cairan yang di teteskan oleh sang Ratu.

.

Ke para Vocaloid

Kini mereka sudah memasuki pintu tersebut, ternyata di balik pintu tersebut terdapat lorong yang lumayan panjang, di kanan dan kiri begitu banyak pintu layaknya lorong di sebuah hotel, dan di ujung lorong tersebut terdapat sebuah pintu paling besar.

"Nah itu pintu besar itu adalah ruang ramalan, ayo aku antar," Ajak Mayu.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju pintu yang di tunjukan itu.

"Rin?" Tanya Len yang berada di samping Rin.

"Ada apa Len?" tanya Rin seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Len.

"Apa kau tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil pada Ratu atau Raja yang kita temui itu?" Ternyata Len merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal pada kedua orang tersebut.

Rin sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Len, 'Len ternyata juga sadar ya?' ucapnya dalam hati, "Ah iya, Ratu itu kalau di lihat sepintas mirip seperti mu, dan juga Raja itu mirip dengan aku tapi itu hanya sepintas," Jelas Rin.

"Kau benar, apa ada hubungannya ya?" Tanya Len kebingungan.

Rin hanya mengangkat bahu, "Entah lah? Mungkin setelah masuk kesini kita akan tahu," katanya.

"Nah, sudah sampai silahkan masuk," Ujar Mayu, yang sudah membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

Setelah masuk, mereka di sambut dengan sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas dengan di penuhi oleh rak-rak buku, dan juga buku tentunya, ya layaknya sebuah perpustkaan yang amat sangat besar, mereka melanjutkan langkah kakinya, menuju tempat yang akan di tunjukan Mayu di dalamnya.

"Jadi ini Ruangan ramalan itu ya? Mirip seperti perpustakaan," Celetuk Kaito, dan perkataannya itu menimbulkan jitakan kedua dari gakupo.

"Jangan menyela baka!" Bentak Gakupo.

Mayu yang melihat tingkah kedua orang itu hanya mendesah pelan, "Ya mungkin orang pertama kali melihat ini beranggapan bahwa ini adalah sebuah perpustakaan yang sangat luas, tapi sebenarnya kami menyimpan ramalan seseorang dalam buku, satu orang mungkin bisa mengabiskan lima sampai sepuluh buku …"

"Hah!? Sepuluh buku? Pantas saja buku di sini sangat banyak, apa kuat mereka membaca ramalan mereka sendiri," Sela Luka.

"Tidak, hal itu sangat di larang di sini, karna ramalan itu sangat tepat, dan ramalan itu berpusat pada batu Lima Elemen," Jelas Mayu.

"Batu lima elemen itu Pilar-pilar persegi yang mengelilingi singasana Ratu kan?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Tidak itu hanya lambang bahwa Batu lima elemen itu berada di sini, pilar persegi itu menggambarkan Batu lima elemen," jelas Mayu lagi.

"Ah begitu ya," Ujar Gakupo dan tidak ada lagi pertanyaan darinya maupun dari yang lain.

Hingga mereka sampai pada sebuah batang kayu besar, di tengah-tengah batang tersebut terdapat Lima batu dengan tulisan-tulisan aneh yang tidak di mengerti, berdiri tegak dan di lindungi sebuah kaca.

"Ini batu Lima elemen yang sebenarnya," Mayu menunjukan Batu di balik kaca tersebut.

"Ehh? Ternyata kecil ya," Ucap Rin, yang sedang menyentuh kaca tersebut.

Tiba-tiba 'Pranggg!' Kaca transparan tersebut pecah sketika setelah di sentuh oleh Rin, membuat yang lain terkejut, terutama Len dia reflek menarik Rin dari kaca yang pecah tersebut.

"Rin! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Len yang lagi merasa sangat khawatir.

Rin masih binggung dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri, "Tidak apa-apa tapi …" Rin menoleh ke arah Mayu yang sangat terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan Rin, Len dan yang lainya juga ikut menoleh.

"Maaf Mayu, aku tidak bermaksud …." Ucap Rin yang menggantung perkataannya.

"Tidak, aku terkejut karna kau sangat hebat bisa menghancurkan kaca itu hanya dengan menyentunya, kami pernah mencoba menghancurkannya, dengan senjata terkuat di another world, tapi hasilnya malah senjata itu tidak bisa lagi di pakai. Jangan-jangan kalian …"

"Unknown!" Potong seorang pria berambut putih pendek dengan mata merah mawar, berjubah putih seputih warna rambutnya, dengan celana dan kaos hitam di baliknya.

"Suara itu?" Ucap Gakupo, menoleh ke arah sang pria, "Kau, jangan-jangan kau … Yugo!"

"Heh! Telinga mu hebat juga Gakupo," Ucap orang yang ternyata Yugo itu, "Dari awal aku sudah menduga kalau kalian Unknown, karna aku pernah mencium bau unknown, sesuai dengan ramalan, Unknown akan menghancurkan kaca batu lima elemen," Jelas Yugo.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang tertera pada ramalan yang kau katakan itu?" Tanya Len.

"Biar aku yang jelaskan!" Tiba-tiba Ratu Lenka datang dari arah para Vocaloid datang, "Mungkin ini akan sedikit panjang, ini menyangkut sejarah awal anoter, dulu dunia ini hanya di huni oleh elf ada elf putih dan elf hitam, elf hitam adalah yang berkuasa atas semua dan menindas elf putih, suatu ketika di sebuah pohon pink muncul makhluk baru yang di sebut unknown, mereka berjumlah dua orang dan membawa bayi Canis, Phoenix, dan juga Cerberus, elf putih merawat mereka dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi di sini.."

Ratu berjalan menuju Batu lima elemen dam mengambil satu batu berwarna Putih, "unknown merasa kasihan dengan elf putih, akhirnya dia mengalahkan elf hitam dengan bantuan ke tiga makhluk itu. Canis, cerberus, dan Phoenix di beri kerajaan masing-masing sebagai penghormatan dari elf putih. Sementara kedua Unknown itu menjadi Raja dan Ratu di istana Snow," Sang Ratu memberikan batu putih itu pada Rin, "ambilah," Ucapnya lagi, Rin menurut.

"Unknown tidak ingin membuat dunia ini kacau lagi, jadi kekuatannya di masukan ke dalam delapan batu yang sudah di ukir dengan mantra, semua berjalan baik sampai ke generasi selanjutnya, tapi tidak saat generasi ke tiga, pembrontakan terjadi, keluarga kerajaan Snow mencuri tiga buah batu tersebut, dan menggunakannya untuk mengusai tiga kerajaan lainnya," Sang Ratu mendekati Rin.

"Tapi mereka berhasil di kalakan oleh ketiga kerajaan dan mereka menyimpan ketiga batu itu di setiap kerajaan," Ratu itu menggengam tangan Rin, "Sentuhlah Rin," ucapnya lembut.

Rin Menyentuh batu tersebut, Dia begitu terkejut saat melihat batu tersebut bercahaya, tiba-tiba batu yang lain terbang menuju, Kaito, Miku, Luka, dan Gakupo. Tiba-tiba batu tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah senjata.

"Eh? Ini kan sebuah spear?" Kaito kebingungan melihat batu tersebut menjadi Spear.

Gakupo juga terlihat sama, batunya kini menjadi sebuah Sabit yang sangat besar, "Sabit ini besar sekali,"

Beda hal nya dengan yang lain Miku mendapatkan Palu yang sangat besar, "Kyaa! Ini pasti berat!"

"Blow Gun ya? Kalau ini sih gak berat," Ucap Luka yang melirik Miku,

"Panah? Dan juga di sini tidak ada anak panahnya?" Rin kebingungan.

"Hei! Jangan asik sendiri dong! Masa aku tidak kebagian Senjata sih?" Teriak Len yang terlihat kesal melihat teman-temannya dapat senjata.

'Krakk!' Batang kayu yang tadi untuk menymipan batu tersebut terbelah menjadi dua bagian dan keluar sebuah pedang besar yang terbang menuju Len, "ehh!? Aku dapat pedang besar!" Ucap Len Senang.

"Tapi kejadian ini akan terulang kembali, dan ternyata benar Tiga Unknown sudah datang beberapa tahun yang lalu," Lanjut sang Ratu.

"Ehh!" Ucap Mereka terkejut.

'Jangan-jangan …' batin Luka yang sangat terkejut.

"Kalian harus mengalahkan mereka, karna mereka sudah mengalahkan tiga kerajaan yang lain." Ujar sang Ratu.

"Tapi, kami hanya ingin kembali ke dunia kami! Kami hanya ingin mencari pintu dari kunci ini!" Ucap Len yang memperlihatkan kunci dari Raja Snow.

"Pintu itu tak akan bisa di buka hanya dengan satu kunci, harus empat kunci, setiap kerajaan mendapatkan kunci tersebut, jadi kalian harus ke kerajaan yang lain," Jelas sang Ratu.

"Itu akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama! Sementaara kami harus secepatnya pulang!" Kaito kini yang berbicara, Wajahnya terlihat begitu serius.

"Tenang lah waktu another dan bumi sangatlah berbeda, satu jam di bumi sama dengan satu bulan di sini,"

"Ehh! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Luka keheranan dengan perkataan sang Ratu.

"Karna aku juga .. Unknown!" Ucap Ratu menatap serius.

**Bersambung ..**

Yosh! Chapter dua akhirnya selesai! Wah maaf ya update telat soalnya saya harus membagi waktu untuk mengetik dan belajar buat persiapan UN, mungkin untuk chapter 3 juga sama, tapi saya akan publish secepat-cepatnya, bagaimana ? bagus? Jelek? Membosankan? Seru? Atau? Silahkan luapkan di kotak review.

Balas dulu review

**Kurotori Rei : Trimakasih ^^ Masalah Luki kita lihat saja di chap berikutnya, Yup Rin udah memperlihatkan sifatnya di sini, Yup pairing tepat sekali. Terimaksih udah mereview, review terus ya!**

**Puchan : Rin baru nyadar, Luki di chap berikutnya, Sementara Rin dan Len masih rahasia XD tapi udah mulai ke ungkap di chap ini. Terimaksih udah mereview, saya juga nunggu review puchan!**

**Nikuso de luloch britania loisse : Udaaahhh! XD Tetep Review Yaaaa!**

Yosh! Sampai jumpa di chap 3! dan Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Terpisah!

**Kingdom of anoher world**

**By: Adhitya Nogami**

**Desclaimer : Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media**

**Ranting : T**

**Genre: Adventure, Fantasy**

**Warning : Gaje, alur gak nentu, abal, typo bertebaran, ada sedikit humor dan romance(sedikit kok), OOC, masih banyak hal yang kurang.**

**Summary : Enam sahabat yang terjebak di dunia misterius, dimana di sana keadaannya seperti abad pertengahan di Eropa, serta disana Sihir dan hal-hal berbau dongeng adalah hal yang biasa, dan yang paling mengejutkan, mereka di ramalkan yang akan merubah dunia itu, akankah Mereka berhasil?**

**Normal PoV**

"Ehhhh!" Semuanya berteriak saat sang Ratu mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat tidak bisa di percaya.

"Lalu kenapa kau ada di Another World?" Tanya Kaito.

"Batu Lima Elemen menulis Ramalan tentang Raja Snow sebelumnya, yaitu Raja Leon yang harus segera menurunkan tahtanya kepada anaknya Rinto, tapi ramalan tersebut mengharuskan mencari Ratu yang memenuhi syarat, tetapi Unknown Kerajaan Snow tidak ada yang bisa memenuhi syarat dari batu lima elemen, akhirnya Rinto pergi ku bumi untuk mencari wanita itu, dan dia menemukanku yang memenuhi syarat," jelas sang Ratu.

"Unknown itu sebenarnya apa sih? Kenapa ada Unknown kerajaan?" Tanya Luka yang kebingungan.

"Ah, aku lupa, setelah Unknown pertama tentunya mereka akan punya anak kan? Mereka punya empat anak, anaknya itu mereka jodohkan untuk memperbanyak keturunan, nah yang di sebut keturunan Unknown pertama adalah Unkown kerajaan," Jelasnya lagi.

"Lalu apa yang di maksud dengan perkataan Yugo, 'Unknown akan menghancurkan kaca batu lima elemen' apa tidak bisa Unknown Kerajaan menghancurkan kaca itu,?" Tanya Len.

"Unknown Kerajaan sudah tidak di cap lagi sebagai Unknown, karna kekuatan Unknown pertama tidak mengalir pada darah mereka dan rupa mereka tidak lagi mirip dengan Unkown seperti kalian, hanya Pada Pangeran Oliver yang memiliki kekuatan Unknown pertama, mungkin itu juga karna Ratu Lenka yang datang dari bumi," Ucap Mayu.

"Oliver? Itu anak mu ya?" Tanya Kaito.

"Oliver? Anak nakal itu, sudah lama di tidak menemui ku, mungkin dia sudah jadi kakek-kakek ya?" Jawab sang ratu.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" Tanya Rin.

"Dia pergi ke bumi, karna perbedaan waktu yang sangat berbeda, mungkin dia sudah mati di sana,"

'Oliver? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu' Batin Len.

"Ya, sepertinya kalian harus memulai perjalanan kembali?" Tanya sang Ratu.

"Tapi kami tidak tahu tempat tiga kerajaan itu dan juga lokasi untuk pintu dari kunci ini," Jawab Len.

Ratu yang mendengar perkataan Len hanya terdiam beberapa saat, lalu berkata "Yugo akan mengantar kalian ke kerajaan, dan mungkin para raja di sana tahu tempat di mana pintu dari kunci itu,"

"Hah, menyebalkan, tapi baiklah," Ucap Yugo dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Ya, baiklah, kalau begitu," Ucap Kaito sambil mengangkat Spearnya.

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat!" Ucap Len.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Miku.

Semua melirik ke arah Miku, "Eh Miku-chan ada apa?" Tanya Kaito.

"Ini berat tahu!" Ucap Miku sambil mengangkat-ngangkat palu besar yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

"Tenanglah, palu itu akan hilang dengan mengucapkan mantra, dan bisa di panggil lagi dengan mantra, mantranya ada pada buku …." Ucap Mayu sambil melihat-lihat buku yang ada disana, "Nah ini dia," Di membawa buku berwarna merah, yang sepertinya sudah usang.

"Catatan Unknown pertama," Gumam Rin.

"Eh, Kau bisa membacanya?" Tanya Mayu terkejut.

"Entahlah aku refleks membacanya," jawab Rin Polos.

"Aku saja yang sudah lama di sini baru bisa membaca seperempat dari tulisan ini," Ucap Mayu yang masih tidak percaya.

'sudah kuduga, dia seperti Riliance,' Batin sang Ratu.

"Kalau begitu Rin saja yang baca ya?" Ucap Mayu sambil memberikan buku tersebut.

"Ah, tunggu, membacanya akan lama kalau dari awal, jadi kita baca saja langsung dari bab penggunaan batu delapan elemen saja," Saran sang ratu yang mengambil buku tersebut dan langsung membuka tengah-tengah halaman, "Silahkan baca,"

"Kekuatan delapan batu elemen akan menjadi senjata oleh orang terpilih, matra akan bekerja jika di ucapkan, tapi tak akan mendapatkan kekuatan para monster tanpa persetujuan mereka. Kecuali kau hitam dan pemaksa. Apa maksudnya?" Rin yang sedari tadi membaca buku tersebut, tiba-tiba melontarkan pertanyaan pada semuanya.

"Sudahlah, teruskan dulu," Ucap Len.

"Baiklah. _Hide _untuk menyembunyikan senjata. Baiklah Miku sepertinya kau harus coba," Ucap Rin.

"Baik. _Hide_! Eh kok gak bisa? _Hide_!_ Hide_! Aggh! Gak bisa Rin!" Teriak Miku.

"Tunggu mungkin ada kelanjutannya aku akan membaca lagi. Di depan _Hide_ sebutkan nama senjata. Nah mungkin ini masalahnya, coba saja sebutkan nama senjata mu Miku," Ucap Rin.

"Baik. _Hide_ palu! Tetep Rin gak bisa," Ucap Miku yang sudah putus asa.

Gakupo yang sedaritadi hanya diam tiba-tiba bicara, "Tunggu, _Hide_ dalam bahasa inggris itu kan berarti sembunyi? Jadi mungkin senjata kita harus di sebut dalam bahasa inggris," Ucap Gakupo.

"Masuk akal, baiklah aku coba, _Hide_! _Sword_!" Teriak Len, dan ternyata berhasil, pedang besarnya itu hilang begitu saja.

"Ah berhasil baiklah aku juga, _Hide_! _Hammer_!" Teriak Miku, dan hasilnya memuaskan, Miku berhasil menghilangkan palu tersebut.

"Eh, tapi bagai mana cara mengembalikannya lagi?" Tanya Len.

Mendengar pertanyaan Len, Rin langsung membacanya lagi, "Pangil saja nama senjata itu." Lalu setelah membacanya langsung saja ia melirik Len.

Len hanya Cuma mengangguk mengerti, "_Sword_!" 'sriingg!' Pedang besar itu muncul di tangan kanan Len, "Wahh! Berhasil! Baguslah!"

"Ya, satu masalah telah selesai! Sekarang kita harus segera mengunjungi tiga kerajaan itu, ayo !" Ucap Kaito, "_Hide_! _Spear_!" Kaito menghilangkan spearnya.

"_Hide_! _Blowgun_," Kali ini Luka yang menghilangkan senjatanya.

"_Hide_ ! _Sickle_!" Gakupo juga tidak mau ketinggalan.

"_Hide arrow_!" Rin menghilangkan panahnya.

Len juga, "Baiklah aku juga! _Hide Sword_!"

"Nah, ayo berangkat!" Ucap Kaito yang mulai berjalan keluar, "Eh, jalannya kemana ya?" Kaito berhenti melangkah.

"Huh! Payah, ayo ikut aku!" Ucap Yugo yang mulai berjalan keluar.

.

.

"Nah sekarang kemana?" Tanya Kaito. Mereka sudah ada di padang rumput kembali.

"Arahnya ke sana, kita harus segera berangkat ayo!" Ucap Yugo yang menunjuk arah hutan di seblah timur, "Persiapkan diri kalian, siapa tahu saja ada hal yang tak terduga,," Yugo melirik ke arah para Vocaloid, dan mulai berjalan.

"Eh, apa maksudnya?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Mau berangkat atau tidak?" Tanya balik Yugo.

"Iya, iya kami berangkat!" Ucap Kaito yang mulai berjalan, "Ayo semuanya!"

Mereka memulai langkah menuju arah timur, beberapa meter lagi untuk mencapai hutan di arah timur.

"Nah, kita akan memasuki hutan, jadi hati-hati, bahaya menunggu kita disana," Ucap Yugo memperingatkan.

"Baik, jadi perempuan posisinya ada di belakang Yugo, Yugo kau yang memimpin jalan, setelah itu laki-laki paling belakang untuk jaga-jaga," Komando Kaito.

"Terserah kau saja.." Yugo mendesah pelan.

Mereka mulai memasuki hutan tersebut dengan posisi yang di tentukan Kaito, Yugo yang jadi pemimpin jalan, perempuan berada di tengah, dan laki-laki berada di posisi belakang.

"Hey! Yugo kau yakin jalan ini aman?" Tanya Gakupo.

"entahlah, paling-paling kita bertemu Minilord," Ucap Yugo.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Luka.

"Semacam monster," Ucap Yugo dingin dan terus melihat ke depan.

"Sepertinya tidak terlalu menyeramkan kalau di lihat dari namanya," Ucap Kaito.

"huhh!" Yugo hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Kaito.

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri hutan belantara yang di tumbuhi oleh pohon-pohon besar,

"Hutan di sini berbeda sekali dengan hutan yang pertama kali kita masuki ya?" Tanya Miku.

"Itu karna perbedaan wilayah, hutan tempat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan kalian adalah tempat terlarang dan juga itu termasuk daerah Kerajaan Snow, beda wilayah beda iklim dan keadaan," Jelas Yugo.

"Beda Iklim?" Luka sedikit kebingungan.

"Kau lihat, hutan ini, ini masih daerah Batu Lima Elemen, hawanya sedikit sejuk dan hangat kan? berbeda seperti hutan pertama yang kalian temui yang hawanya dingin dan bersalju kan?"

"Benar, disini aku tidak melihat salju, jangankan salju hawa dingin pun tidak ada," Ucap Rin yang meliat kesana kemari.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Yugo yang berenti secara tiba-tiba, sontak yang lain pun ikut berhenti.

"A..ada apa?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Diam! Keluarkan senjata kalian! Tapi jangan berteriak, pelankan suara kalian," Bisik Yugo yang masih bisa di dengan mereka berenam.

"Baik!" Bisik mereka.

"Sword!"

"Spear!"

"Sickle!"

"Arrow!"

"Blowgun!"

"Aku tidak mau!" Bisik Miku.

"Ehh!" Mereka semua terkejut mendengar perkataan Miku.

"Tak apa, kalau begitu kau sembunyi saja di belakang ku," Ucap Kaito.

'Blushh' wajah Miku memerah seketika, "te..terimakasih Kaito-kun," Ucap Miku terbata-bata.

"Semua! Berhati-hati!" Bisik Yugo.

'Deg' Rin merasakan sesuatu sedang mengamati dirinya dan yang lain, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak menuju Len, dan dia pun sontak berteriak, "Len-kun! Di belakang mu!"

"apa-?" Len melirik ke arah belakang, tiba-tiba muncul monster berwarna hitam kemerahan berukuran lebih besar dari Len, melompat dan bersiap menyerang Len.

"Graahh!" suara teriakan monster tersebut.

'Jrass!' Tiba-tiba tubuh monster tersebut terbelah menjadi dua, di sebabkan oleh Len yang menebaskan pedang besarnya, " Aa..aku aku .." Tangan Len bergetar dengan hebat, sampai-sampai menjatuhkan pedang besarnya itu, "Aku, tidak sengaja .." Ucap Len sambil melihat tangannya yang masih bergetar.

"graahh!" Monster yang sama seperti tadi keluar dari semak-semak Hutan dan jumlahnya sangat banyak, monster itu mengepung mereka, mereka semakin siaga dengan senjata masing-masing, kecuali Len yang masih saja gemetaran.

"Len! Sadarlah!" Teriak Rin.

Tiba-tiba salah satu dari monster tersebut menyerang Len yang sedang lengah, 'garahhh!' Monster itu menyerang dengan cakarnya, Len yang melihat itu hanya pasrah dan memejamkan matanya, tapi ..

'bruuk!' Monster itu tiba-tiba jatuh ke tanah tepat di hadapan Len, Len melihat ada sebuah anak panah yang menempel di dada sang monster.

"Len! Sadarlah!"

"Ahh… Rin?" Len yang tersadar melihat Rin yang sedang berada dalam posisi menbidik musuh, Len yang baru sadar langsung mengambil pedangnya, dan mendekati Rin.

"Kaito Awas!" Teriak Miku.

'jrasshh!' Monster yang akan menyeran Kaito langsung di tusuk oleh spearnya, Miku hanya bersebunyi di punggung kaito.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Len?" Tanya Rin.

"Ya aku tidak apa-apa, Cuma terkejut saja," Jawab Len.

'garaahh!' monster tersebut mulai menyerang mereka semua,

''jrass!' Suara Tusukan dan sabetan dari senjata mereka.

'Bruk!' Yugo juga ikut membantu mereka dengan memukul para monster itu.

"Rin, kau dapat dari mana anak panah tadi?" Tanya Luka yang kebingungan ingin melawan tapi tidak bisa karna tidak ada anak panah.

"tidak ada, aku tadi hanya menarik talinya tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja, sebaiknya kau juga coba!" Jawab Rin.

"Baiklah," Ucap Luka, Lalu dia menarik tali pelontar dari Blowgunnya dan mengaitkannya pada penghubung pelatuk blowgun tersebut, dan ternyata benar apa yang di kata kan Rin, muncul anak panah, dan Luka pun membidik salah satu monster tersebut.

'jlebb!' anak panah dari Luka behasil mengenai salah satu monster yang menyerang Gakupo.

'Jrass! Jrass! Jrass!' Gakupo dengan lihainya menebas monster-moster itu dengan sabitnya, "Ternyata ini lebih mudah dari katana," ucapnya, sambil melihat sabitnya lekat-lekat, mungkin jika kalian bingung tentang sabit Gakupo, bentunya seperti Sabit milik Grim Reaper kurang lebih seperti itu, Yang membedakan hanya mata sabitnya yang berbentuk runcing-runcing pada ujungnya.

"Aku juga tidak mau kalah! Hiya!" Teriak Kaito yang terus menyerang monster yang sedari tadi tak habis-habisnya.

'jarss! Jrass! Jras!' Miku yang melihat Kaito yang begitu hebat melawan para monster terlihat terkagum-kagum.

Setelah melihat itu Miku menundukan wajahnya, 'Bodoh! Teman-teman sedang sibuk melawan makhluk aneh ini, sementara aku hanya merepotkan mereka! Aku juga harus melawan mereka, baiklah!' Batin Miku yang bersiap dengan senjatanya.

"Aku juga tak akan kalah! Hammer!" Teriak Miku, lalu muncul palu yang ukurannya panjangnya setengah badan Miku, dengan sekuat tenaga dia mengangkat Palu tersebut dan berlari menuju monster yang ada di dekat Kaito.

"Miku!?" Kaito terkeut melihat miku yang mengangkat Palu tersebut dan menyerang para monster.

"Kaito-kun aku tak akan merepotkan mu lagi!" Ucap Miku yang masih saja menyerang monster-monster itu dengan semangatnya.

Mendengar itu Kaito hanya tersenyum, "Baiklah! Ayo berjuang bersama Miku! Hiyaa!" Teriak Kaito dan mulai lagi menyerang para monster tersebut.

'Jrass! Jrass! Jleb! jleb!' Len sudah mulai berani lagi menyerang para monster tersebut dengan bantuan Rin.

'Jrass! Jrass! Jleb !' Begitu juga Luka dengan Gakupo semakin kompak dengan serangan mereka.

'Bruk! Bruk! Bruk!' Monster-monster tersebut terpental oleh palu Miku, "Hah! Ternyata tidak seberat yang ku pikirkan, meski memang terasa pegal," Ucap Miku yang sedang mengurut-ngurut bahunya yang pegal.

"ayo! Tinggal Tiga monster lagi!" Teriak Kaito yang sudah kewalahan.

"Biar aku saja!" Teriak Len dan 'jrass! Jras! Jras!' Tiga monster itu terbelah menjadi dua oleh Len.

"Akhirnya mereka semua mati, jadi ini minilord itu? Kenapa mereka tidak mengeluarkan darah saat kita tebas tadi?" Tanya Gakupo pada Yugo.

"Mereka bukan Minilord, tapi minions, mereka di buat oleh minilord dari tanah liat jadi mereka tak mempunyai darah," Jelas Yugo.

"Eh? Minions itu bukannya makhluk yang ada di film?" Tanya Rin.

"Ini bukan di bumi Rin, bahkan mereka tidak berwarna kuning," Jawab Len.

"Haha, gomen aku lupa Len-kun,"

"Lalu di mana monster bernama Minilord itu?" Tanya Luka.

"Entahlah, jika sudah ada minion biasanya sebentar lagi giliran mereka yang keluar tapi aku merasa aneh, biasanya Minilord itu jarang menyerang jika kita tidak mengganggu," Jawab Yugo.

"Jangan-jangan! Minilord itu," Yugo menggantung perkataannya di karnakan muncul sebuah Lubang raksasa berwarna merah dari arah sebelah barat dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Yugo membulatkan matanya dan terkejut, "I..itu, sudah ku duga!" Teriak Yugo sambil menunjuk ke arah portal tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kaito yang melihat ke arah yang di tunjukan Yugo, juga di ikuti oleh yang lain.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Miku.

"Itu portal Minilord, lebih baik kita lari dari pada melawannya! Cepat!" Teriak Yugo yang mulai berlari dan di ikuti yang lain.

Minilord itu keluar dari portal merah tadi,ukurannya sangat besar, dan rupanya tidak jauh berbeda dengan minions yang tadi mereka lawan, minilord itu melihat mereka sedang berlari menuju sebuah jembatan, dengan cepat dia mengejar mereka.

"Hey! Dia mengejar kita!" Teriak Kaito.

"Apa? Sial!" Ucap Yugo.

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di sebuah jembatan yang menyambungkan antara dua wilayah yang terbelah oleh jurang yang dasarnya tak terlihat, jembatan itu terbuat dari kayu yang mulai rapuh, mereka berhenti di ujung jembatan itu untuk mengambil nafas.

"Hosh! Hosh! Ini di mana?" Tanya Luka yang ngosh-ngoshan karna lari mendadak tadi.

"Hosh! Ini jembatan menuju ke tiga kerajaan, Hosh! Hosh!" Jawab Yugo, yang tak kalah cape.

Minilord melihat mereka yang berada di ujung jembatan, "garaahh!" Teriak sang Minilord, lalu dia mengeluarkan bola api dari mulutnya dan mengarakannya ke arah jembatan, dan 'Brukk!' jembatan tersebut kena telak oleh bola api dari sang Minilord, dan apinya mulai membakar jembatan tersebut dengan cepat.

"Arrghh! Sial jembatan itu akan putus!" Keluh Gakupo.

"Ayo kita sebrangi secepatnya!" Usul Len.

"Apa!?" Semua terkejut dengan saran Len.

"Kau ingin membakar kami semua?" Ketus Yugo, dia terus saja memperhatikan satu-satunya jalan menuju tiga kerajaan yang lain, "Tidak ada cara lain," Ujarnya lagi.

"Grahh!" Minilord itu semakin marah, kini dia berhenti berjalan, lalu dia menghentak-hentakan tanah yang menyebabkan gempa bumi di sekitar hutan tersebut.

"Semua baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kaito setelah hentakan tersebut mulai mereda.

'Krekk!' Belum sempat mereka menjawab, tiba-tiba Luka terkejut melihat tanah yang di pijaknya mulai retak, "Teman-teman! Tanahnya mulai retak!" Ucap Luka, dia berada paling ujung dekat Gakupo.

"Apa?" Teriak Mereka.

'Dum! Dum! Dum!' Hentakan tanah semakin menjadi, dan akhirnya tanah yang di pijak Luka Runtuh membawa Luka kedalam jurang yang gelap itu, "Kyaa!" Teriak Luka yang mulai jatuh.

'greep!' Tangan Luka di tarik oleh Gakupo yang memang sedari tadi sudah berada di dekat Luka, "tenanglah! Aku sudah mengapai lengan mu!" Teriak Gakupo.

"Grahh!" Minilord itu terus menguncang daerah tersebut dengan menghentakan kakinya, 'Dum! Dum! Dum!' semakin menggila tanah di sekitar mereka akhirnya runtuh semua, dan mereka jatuh ke jurang yang gelap itu.

"Kyaa!" Teriak Miku yang sudah jatuh ke dalam jurang tersebut, dan sekarang melayang di udara meunggu jatuh ke bawah, ia hanya pasrah dengan menutup matanya.

'grepp!' Tiba-tiba tubuh Miku terasa hangat oleh sebuah pelukan dari seseorang, saat dia menoleh ternyata itu adalah Kaito, "Aku akan melindungi mu Miku!" Ujar Kaito.

"Kaito, kau …" Tiba-tiba pandangan Miku menjadi buram dan nafasnya menjadi sesak, dan sekarang matanya hanya bisa melihat wajah Kaito yang tersenyum, setelah itu buram dan gelap.

"Kyaa! Len!" Teriak Rin yang menjulurkan tangannya pada Len.

Len berusaha mengapai tangan Rin, yang semakin jatuh ke dalam jurang tersebut, dengan sekuat tenaga, usaha Len tidak sia-sia, dia berasil mengapai lengan Rin dan langsung memeluknya, berpelukan dan melayang di udara menunggu diri mereka sampai di dasar tanpa tahu akan selamat atau tidak, mereka berdua hanya pasrah.

Sementara Gakupo dan Luka sedari tadi sudah berpelukan, mereka juga sama, pasrah dan menunggu apa mereka dapat selamat atau tidak.

'Sial Aku luka ku semakin parah di tambah batu tadi, pandangan ku, gelap,' Batin Yugo yang sekarang tak sadarkan diri.

"garaahh!" Minilord itu berteriak puas. terlihat dari kepalanya ada seseorang, ya seseorang yang sedang mengamati jembatan yang terbakar tadi.

"Ne..ne..ne..! Sepertinya mereka sudah musnah," Ucap orang itu sambil mengamati dengan teropong, dari penampilannya dia adalah seoarng laki-laki berambut pendek berwarna hitam lekat.

"Apa kau berhasil ?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang entah dari mana.

"Aku menjatuhkannya ke jurang," Laki-laki berambut hitam itu menjawab suara tadi.

"Huh! Aku kurang percaya,"

"Jadi ini komunkasi yang kau sebutkan itu…?" orang itu terus membalas suara itu.

"Ya,"

Laki-laki yang mendapat jawaban singkat itu hanya menyeringai, "Hah! Ngomong-ngomong aku merasakan aura Rin dan juga Luka,"

"Rei! Berhenti membicarakan orang tidak berguna itu!" bentak suara itu.

"Luki.. Luki, aku juga tahu kau sangat senang mendengar pacarmu itu ada di sini," Goda orang itu.

"Sudah! Lebih baik kau ke kerajaan sekarang! Kita harus segera menyatukan kerajaan,"

"Kau sudah menghubungi Mikuo?"

"Ya!"

"Baiklah! Ayo berry! Kita pulang!," Ucap orang tersebut sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Minilord itu.

"Graahh!" Teriak Minilord itu, monster itu mulai berjalan berbalik arah, portal tadi yang hilang tiba-tiba muncul kembali dan Minilord itu masuk kedalam portal itu beserta orang misterius itu.

**Bersambung…**

Note : Yang kebingungan dengan senjata Miku saya deskripsikan seperti senjata milik Itsuki salah satu chara dari game Sengoku Basara 2 Heroes yang anak kecil itu, ya kurang lebih seperti itu, kalau masih bingung silahkan cari di embah google.

Hai Minna-san! Apa kabar! Akhirnya setelah beres UN saya bisa Update juga, maaf kalau ada yang nunggu (Gak ada) Chap 3, gimana? Serukah? Garingkah? Gaje kah? Atau? Silahkan luapkan di komentar! Dan, ngomong-ngomong saya rencana akan Update setiap Hari Minggu, tapi ini baru rencana, maaf jika ada kata-kata yang kurang di mengerti, tapi mudah-mudahan semuanya mengerti, Cuma itu. Sekarang waktunya membalas Review!

**Mikicnc : Okkee X3 udah lanjut! Terimakasih udah review**

**Kurotori Rei : Yup! Lenka dari bumi, Gakupo dapet sabit? Karana katana sudah terlalu mainstream, Masalah Rei masih rahasia heehe XD tapi dia muncul di akhir-akhir chapter ini, oke udah lanjut, terimakasih udah review!**

**Puchan : Lenka dari bumi, Rinto tidak, oke terimakasih udah review!**

**Ojou-chan 29 : Udah Lanjut, serukah? Oke terimakasih udah Review!**

Yosh! Akhir kata Terima kasih dan tolong Review!


End file.
